The Revelation
by toonsta
Summary: LJ Drabble. James discovers he has feelings for Lily and must deal with the resulting shock and come to terms with what appears to be a long term situation.
1. Part 1

**The Revelation: Part One**

In general I have always thought of myself as a rather sane sort of chap (well, except for the fact that I just used the word chap… I've been spending far too much time with my grandfather; soon I'll be calling Sirius 'old sport'). Perhaps I'm a _bit _of a trouble maker; perhaps I have some rather _unorthodox_ friends and do some rather unorthodox things, but this can all be chalked up to the eccentricities of a young genius.

Unfortunately my current situation cannot be chalked up to a mere eccentricity. In fact the magnitude of my recent discovery is such that it has had me questioning my sanity! What is this enormously significant discovery, you may well ask. It is nothing short of a discovery of the heart!

Picture this:

There I stood; a mere two days ago… one rakishly handsome, fifth year quidditch captain of considerable brains, wealth, humor and notoriety… innocently proclaiming (falsely) my love for one Lily Evans… snob, nitwit, know-it-all, prefect, teachers pet and all around goody-goody (incidentally also rather witty, exceptionally easy on the eyes and absolutely unbeatable in a duel… I would know). Anyway, so there I was insincerely… I meant innocently… proclaiming my love and devotion and my ardent desire to communicate via owl post over the Christmas holidays, when it hit me like a ton of bricks!

I actually wanted to communicate with her via owl post! I actually thought the way her cheeks were now as red as her hair was rather charming! I actually wanted her to say yes when I finished asking her out in about two seconds (and not because I wanted to win my bet with Sirius, which was the reason I had been asking her out at every opportunity since September). I wanted her to say yes because I suddenly had the disturbing urge to snog her (not that this was unusual) and know her favorite colour, and make her smile and change her name to Lily Evans Potter.

This entirely foreign thought pattern descended upon me with such sudden severity that the very breath was knocked out of me and I entirely forgot what I'd been saying and where I was, resulting in a half finished sentence in the middle of my declarations.

"Go ou…"

Evans apparently had no trouble deciphering what I'd been about to say, however, and promptly informed me that she'd rather be strung up by her toe nails and fed flobber worms then go out with me. The shock of her rejection hit home for the first time in three months and catapulted me right out of my dazed state and into a state of shock and dejection.

She then happily pranced off towards her family utterly unaware of the bombshell that she had just dropped on my life and I was left to suffer in her wake and be herded towards my parents by my overbearing best friend.

There are no words to describe the horrors of the last two days… no words to describe the havoc that finding out he has feelings for one who was once an object of his pity and loathing wreaks upon a mans psyche. At one stage I feared that I would not recover from this heinous discovery! And so I resorted to mans age old solution for every problem…

Quidditch!

And having endured a very painful hour long lecture on love by my grandfather (hence the use of old chap) I happily inserted myself into my grandparents' spare room and then took up residence on the Quidditch pitch in their back yard (my own mother refuses to let my father transfigure her rose garden into a pitch so I am denied the glories of quidditch at home… while she is around).

And so here I find myself, miserably done in by hours upon hours of flying… hours upon hours of goal scoring and snitch catching and bludger beating (I am rather a multi-talented fellow!), lying in my grandparents spare room unable to fall asleep due to the fact that I am now plagued by the question of whether my greatest foe (besides Snivellous) prefers Pizza or Spaghetti.

I have entered the eighth circle of hell I tell you!

**AN:** This is just a little bit of drabble to try and haul myself out of a recent writing slump. I have an idea for a second part so if you feel like reading that please review and let me know and I shall post it. I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you thought!

Also if you found any mistakes please point them out… I'd really appreciate it =)

Lotsa love

- Ashlyn


	2. Part 2

**The Revelation: Part two**

Well, after a week of intense quidditch training only interrupted by a few pesky Christmas meals I had come up with the perfect solution to my little problem. These strange new feelings were no doubt just a passing attraction (keep telling yourself that James!) and in order to rid myself of them swiftly I would study the object of my affections.

I was entirely sure that she would very obligingly be her irritating, know-it-all, goody-goody, teacher's pet self and after a short period of observation I would be so thoroughly put off that the ridiculous feelings that now plagued me would shrivel up and die in a suitably satisfactory manner.

To this noble end my period of observation began… and it got off to a rather rocky start when I spied her at the train station. There I was, minding my own business and bidding my family farewell right before the train was set to leave, when I saw her coming towards me through the steam… as if in a dream. I froze in the act of hugging my mother.

When had Lily Evans (Potter) grown so beautiful? She quite literally took my breath away. Why hadn't I noticed this before? She had always been quite pretty… but not like this. She was wearing muggle clothing; Jeans and a dark green top. They were figure hugging, unlike our school robes, and well Lily Evans had a figure! Not only that, but the dark green contrasted against the white skin of her neck and my fingers just itched to touch her. Her eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim early morning light and her long red hair hung loose about her shoulders, yet another thing to tempt my fingers.

I was entranced.

Not good!

I quickly disengaged myself from my mother and turned away from Lily (Evans!) and towards my father… unfortunately not in time to shield myself from the brilliant smile that transformed her face when she saw her best friend standing only a few feet away from me on the platform.

I stood staring at her like a stunned mullet for a moment. I was rather dazzled. My insides had decided to impersonate the green goop that we'd dropped on Snivellus in first year. My mother was looking from me to the object of my affections with a knowing smile on her face.

Not good!

Project 'Massacre My Feelings For Evans' was already a veritable train wreck and I hadn't even been in her presence for five minutes. I decided to abort (or flee… but abort sounds a little more manly so I'd prefer if you used it!). Consequentially I gave my father an abrupt handshake rather than our usual awkward manly hug and made a break for the train in a state of panic.

Note to self: Never make breaks for trains in a panic, it results in the extremely undesirable event of running into the very person one is trying especially hard to flee from.

I had almost reached the train when I was rebuffed by something (at that point I knew not what). That something turned out to be a rather irate red head, who I am sure dealt out to me some fantastically snarky comment before depriving me of her presence in order to greet her friends. I, as you have seen, did not even register aforementioned snarky comment because what I was hearing in its stead was a choir of angels which burst into song the very millisecond it became known to me that Lily Evans was in fact in close physical proximity to me.

This was worse than I had anticipated.

I needed help and I needed help fast!

There were three men for the job and I knew exactly where to find them! Forth to the third last train compartment I dashed, bowling over second years and trampling harmless first years in my haste!

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks very much to those who reviewed the last part; it was really great to hear from you and you can give yourselves credit for the presence of this part: I am Animal, Great!!!!, whatcanidomolly, lyn and Caitipooh!

It's the same story as last time, if you feel like reading more let me know and I'll post another update tomorrow.

Lotsa love

-Ashlyn


End file.
